


All On You

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CEO!Len, Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Michael Snart, Nanny!Barry, Original Male Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's been Michael's nanny for the past 8 months. He's helped Len get back on his feet after the hardest time in his life. Lisa visits with a message. His mother expects Len to bring a date to their family dinner, so he asks Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All On You

“There you go, Little Guy.” Barry baby talked. “Yes, you can. Yes, you can.” 

Baby Michael giggled as Barry mimicked an airplane as he fed him. 

“Thanks, Barry.” Len said as he walked down the stairs hurriedly. Len held Michael so he'd get a kiss, but only succeeded in smearing carrot goop on his face. He handed Michael back to Barry who set him back into his high chair.

“Ugh, where are my cuff-links?” Len mumbled to himself as he searched the living room. He lifted books, pillows, and magazines in hi futile search.

“You left them in the upstairs bathroom last night, Len.” Barry said offhandedly as he continued feeding Michael with sound effects 

Len nodded his thanks and jogged up the stairs two at a time. He was already running late and he didn't need to get even more late. “Barry, I don’t see them!” he called. 

“They’re there. I saw you put them in there last night, Len. You set them on the counter while I was bathing Michael.” Barry called back. 

The doorbell rang and Barry wiped off his hands with a kitchen towel before he went to get the door. He checked the peep hole, then opened the door with a large smile as he greeted the woman standing in the doorway. 

“Hello. Snart residence.” 

“Oh, how cute.” The woman grinned as she pushed her way into the house. "Lenny got himself a nanny."

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but Len doesn’t like it when people walk around the house with shoes on.” Barry said as he winced when the woman's heels dug deeper into the carpet. 

The woman looked him up and down. “Len’s caught a pretty cute one this time around.” 

“What?” Barry asked, confused. “I’m sorry I don’t know what your-” 

“Thanks for remembering where I put my cuff-links last night, Barry.” Len panted as he walked down the stairs. 

“Last night?” the woman asked suggestively.

Len looked up from fastening his cuffs and groaned. “Lisa, you didn’t tell me you were back.” 

“We’re all back, Lenny. Mom’s expecting us for dinner next week.” Lisa smirked. 

“Yours or mine?” Len said as he fastened his second cuff-link and pulled Lisa into a tight hug. 

“Both. But that’s okay, you have a wonderful, boyfriend right here to take. He’s cute. Much better than your so called wife, but enough about that. We should catch up! I have so much to tell you!” Lisa said excitedly as she pulled Len out the house. 

“But, Lisa, I have work, and he’s not my-”

“I expect to see you next week Thursday.” Lisa cut Len off as she shot Barry wink. “I hope you’re not too tired from last night.” 

Barry flushed at the comment. He glanced toward the doorway as Len reappeared and waited by the door. His eyes looked him over, but were drawn to the bright orange carrot baby food on his face. Barry picked up a napkin and walked over to him. 

“Barry? Is there something wrong?” 

Barry wiped off the the carrot goop in one stroke and smiled. “There. Perfect.” 

Len smiled. “Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without you here, Barry.” 

Lisa ushered Len outside once more. “Come on, you can eye screw your boyfriend later.” 

“I told you, Lisa, he’s not my-” the door slammed shut, cutting of Len and the rest of the conversation. Barry turned back to the kitchen and sighed. 

“Michael! I can’t leave you alone for two minutes can I?” he said with a laugh. Michael had thrown the whole bowl of carrot mash onto the floor. Whatever was left 

Barry kneeled to clean it up as Michael moved around the goop on his high chair table. When Barry was done, he washed the cloth out in the sink and unhatched the high chair table. He picked up Michael in one hand as he put the table in the sink and ran water over it. He turned the knob on the sink and smiled at Michael as he gushed over the spraying water happily. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Barry checked his watch. “Handy Manny is coming on soon. Maybe we can catch it in time if you're good, Mike.” Barry turned off the faucet and headed up the stairs to the nursery to grab a change of clothes before he made his way to the bathroom.

Barry filled up Michael’s little bathtub and set him in it. He picked up a soft wash cloth and dipped it in warm water he’d set out before he'd brought Michael downstairs for breakfast. Michael laughed as Barry washed him. Barry had given him one of his rattles to play with and keep him occupied. Half an hour later, Barry had Michael all clean and the bathroom dry of suds and water. He walked into Michael’s nursery and set him down on the changing table. He picked out a cute red onesie and unwrapped Michael from his towel. Barry dried of Michael’s small body, put on his diaper, and dressed him in the warm onesie. Winter was coming soon, so it’d been getting colder. He brushed down the little amount of hair Michael had on his head with his hands. 

“Time for Handy Manny, Michael!” Barry said excitedly and Michael cooed in response. 

Barry set Michael down on the couch with tons of pillows holding him up, turned on the TV, and headed to the kitchen. He’d made his overnight oat recipe last night before he left to go home. He placed the mason jar in the microwave for 20 seconds looking over his shoulder the whole time to make sure he had eyes on Michael. He walked back into the doorway of the living room to see one year old Michael babbling along with the lyrics to the Handy Manny theme song. When the microwave beeped, Barry took it out, grabbed a spoon, and headed back into the living room to sit with Michael. 

Ten minutes later, Barry found himself cheering along with the characters on the TV as they successfully built something once again. Michael giggled excitedly at Barry’ antics and Barry smiled at him brightly. That did not last as, soon, Michael started tearing up and burst into full blown baby tears and high pitched screaming. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Barry asked as he put down his breakfast and lifted Michael into his arms. He walked around with him for a while in his arms as he searched for a clean pacifier. He grabbed Michael's pacifier once it was spotted. Within minutes, Michael stopped crying and was laying on his little blanket on the floor, playing with Barry as if nothing happened. 

The day went by smoothly with the exception of a little accident in burping after lunch. Barry had put Michael down for his nap just as Len walked in for lunch. 

“Len," Barry whispered so he wouldn’t wake Michael. “Can I borrow one of your shirts? All of my extras are in the wash.” 

Len turned and smiled. “Go ahead, Barry. Take what's comfortable. I know you're days are long.”

Barry nodded as he made his way upstairs. Len followed Barry up to his room. It'd been eight months since he'd been hired, but Barry still found himself a bit shy about being in Len's room. Len smiled in response and pulled out an old t-shirt he had and handed it to Barry.

“I’ll have a load done by the time your back, so you’ll have this back by the end of the day.” Barry said with a smile as he pulled off his dirty shirt and pulled on the clean one Len had given him . 

“Oh, I didn’t know I was walking in on something.” the same woman from this morning walked into Len’s room. 

“Lisa, I told you.” Len warned.

“Even if he isn’t, Len, you already told mom that you were bringing him. You even had his picture on your phone.” 

“That picture was from his resume. Plus, I need something to let others identify him.” Len defended. 

“Oh, come on, Lenny. He’s sharing your clothes.” 

“Do you mind keeping it down. I just put Michael to sleep.” Barry cut in in a quiet voice.

“Lenny, he’s definitely a keeper. You need to put a ring on that finger ASAP.” Lisa smiled as she nodded at Barry. 

“Len, I have lunch ready downstairs. It’s your favorite pasta salad.” Barry said ignoring Lisa and trying to keep his blush from being recognized.

“Thank you, Barry. I’m starving.” 

“There’s enough for all of us, Miss.” Barry offered. 

“Aww, thank you. You can call me Lisa. I’m Lenny’s sister.” 

Barry acknowledged the name as he motioned them downstairs. He sat Lisa and Len down and brought them their food. He sat with his own plate and they ate quietly. They were just finishing up when Michael’s cries sounded from the nursery. Barry moved to get up, but Len stopped him. 

“I’ll get it, Barry. You deserve a break.” 

“He might need changing.” Barry called. Barry stood up and collected their plates, but stopped when he found Lisa staring at him thoughtfully. 

“Something wrong?” He asked nervously.

Lisa shook her head. “How long have you been working with Lenny?” 

“Hmm, about eight months? Maybe a bit more.” 

“How old are you, kid?” 

“23. I just finished my masters degree in forensic science.” 

“Ohh, a cute nerd. Lenny sure likes those.” Lisa smirked. 

Barry smiled bashfully. “I initially started this job to tide me over until I got my internship at CCPD, but Len is such a nice guy. I just couldn’t leave him hanging when he needed me. He needed the extra help especially when returned to work. He was a total wreck when I first started working for him.” 

“So you know about…” Lisa trailed. 

“Bits and pieces, but it didn’t matter to me. He needed help and CCPD had guaranteed to reserve my spot for a year. I have four months left and Len’s in the process of getting himself back up on his feet. He’s been doing well, especially with the company. It's thriving now that he has both his head and heart in it.” 

“He may have something else in it soon as well." Lisa smirked as Barry spluttered. "You care about him a lot don’t you?” she changed the subject.

Barry shrugged. “He’s a nice guy, but he was totally out of it when I met him. It was nice to help him get his life together. I was there once upon a time. Everyone one needs help at some point in their life, even if they’re are rock bottom.” 

"You've been at rock bottom? You're so young." Lisa commented.

"My mother was murdered when I was a child. Whoever did it framed my father for it. He's been in Iron Heights since then." Barry said as he removed the rest of the plates from the table and put them in the sink. He turned on the faucet and waited for the sink to fill up before adding the dish soap. He grabbed a sponge and washed the dishes and the high chair table. He dried them and clicked the table back into place. 

Lisa watched him silently. “Lenny, says you’re really good with Michael.”

“Michael is a good baby. He naps when it’s time to nap and he’s only fussy a few times out of the day. He’s pretty quiet. He's also quite smart, and has his dad's moods.” 

“Oh, Kid, Michael was not like that when he was born. He wouldn’t let anyone but Len touch him. Not even his mother.” Lisa laughed as if remembering something. Barry smiled at her. 

“Say hello to Auntie Lisa.” Len said as he walked down the stairs with Michael in his arms. 

“Hi, baby!” Lisa cooed as Barry watched them both from the corner of his eye as he wiped off the counter and stove. 

“Sorry to leave so soon, Barry, but I have a meeting. Lisa wants to stay, I hope you don’t mind.” Len asked with a frown. 

“Not at all, Len. She’s your sister and it's your house.” Barry laughed. 

Len's frown deepened, but he brushed off Barry' reply. Lisa looked between the two with interest. Len bid Barry goodbye and thanked him for lunch as he made his way to the front door.

Lisa escorted Len to the doorway. She leaned against the door as Len pt his shoes on. “You like him don’t you?” 

Len stared at Lisa thinking about how to answer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Len. You’re head over heels for the kid.” Lisa pushed.

Len fixed his tie, a nervous habit. Lisa knew. “I may have a bit of a crush.” Len shrugged. 

“Lenny, you should go for it. You suffered the worst breakup ever. You bounced back, you’re better now, and he helped didn’t he?” 

“He was the ray of light I didn’t know I needed, Lisa.” Len said with finality as he walked toward his car. 

“You should ask him to come, Len! I know he won't say no.” Lisa called. Len waved her off as he drove off. 

Lisa spent the rest of the day getting to know Barry. She found the kid fascinating and so intelligent, insightful, and thoughtful for his age. She loved everything about the kid by the end of the evening. He even had her help to make dinner. It was then that she resolved to get him and her brother together. Lenny needed someone like this to be a constant in his life.

Len walked in a bit later than usual that evening and greeted them both. He carried Michael into the kitchen from the living room and handed him off to Lisa as he helped Barry set the table. Lisa set Michael in his high chair and Barry set a plate of mashed pasta from lunch that day for him. The rest of them ate soup. Barry knew Len’s allergies were bothering him lately, so he thought it’d help a bit. It had also wow'd Lisa so that was also a plus one. 

Len sat back in his chair. “That was good, Barry, but it’s to be expected from you. You cook practically everything.” 

Barry flushed. “Shush, Len. It's just from a recipe book.” 

The laundry machine beeped. Barry got up to check it. “I’ll just fold up the laundry and get going for the night.” 

Barry made his way upstairs to fold the laundry. He’d switched Len’s shirt for one of his extras after lunch and folded up the warm, dry laundry he’d just pulled out. He’d piled Len’s clothes onto his bed crisp, clean, and folded, so Len could just place them in his drawers. Michael’s clothes were put away in the nursery and Barry had placed his extra sets of clothes in the drawers Len had given him in the guest room. He finished a half hour later, and made his way to the living room. Lisa and Len were speaking to each other. Michael was on the floor playing with a baby wack-a-mole game, and the TV showed the evening news. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Len.” Barry said as he pulled his side bag over his head and headed for the door. 

He heard the two whispering harshly to each other before Len groaned and got up. He followed Barry to the door, and waited for him to put his shoes on. It was safe to say that Barry felt awkward.

“Um, Barry?” 

“Yes, Len?” Barry asked with a smile as he finished pulling on his shoes. 

“Uhm, you see. My mother and stepmother are in town. They’ve been raving about how I needed to have a significant other. Well, a new significant...other. And, you see, um, Lisa sent them a picture of you from my phone and told them you were my boyfriend. They jumped on me and kind of assumed. What Im trying to say is would...would you mind acting as my fake boyfriend? Just for that dinner, of course! I mean you don’t have to. I know it’s pretty stupid, but it’d just get them off my back at least for a little while.” Len started rambling and cursed himself. Of course Barry wouldn't want to after that. 

“I’d love to act as your fake boyfriend to please your mother, Len.” Barry said with a wide smile. “Talk to you about it tomorrow? I have some errands to run before I head home.” 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Len said dumbly. 

“See you tomorrow then.” Barry grinned and Len almost melted where he was standing. 

His eyes followed Barry's form as he made his way down the street. He slowly closed the door and went to sit with Michael and Lisa, dazed. 

“So?” 

“He said yes.” Len whispered. 

“See! I told you he would.” Lisa smiled. “Go get him, tiger! this is your chance to woo him!” 

~~~~

Len sat at the dinner table nervously. Everyone was there Lisa, Len, and both their mother’s. Len had left Michael with Barry’s foster sister, Iris. Iris had congratulated him on asking Barry out and Len didn't have the heart to admit it was kind of fake. He was worried though because Barry hadn’t arrived yet. 

“So sorry I’m late.” Barry said as he walked into the restaurant and moved to sit down. 

“Oh, Lenny, this one’s a cutie. He looks better in person. That photo did not do him any justice whatsoever!” Lisa’s mother said. “What a great catch.” 

Barry flushed as he took a seat next to Len. “Sorry I’m late.” he whispered to Len and kissed him on the cheek for show. 

“Mom and...Mom, this is Barry Allen.” Len introduced a slight flush to his face. 

“Hi, there.” Barry said nervously. 

“Oh, dear, no need to be nervous. Len and Lisa have told us so much about you!” Lisa's mother gushed. 

“Yes, they have. You’re so young to already have a masters degree and in forensic science no less!” Len's mother added. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Barry blushed and tugged on Len’s sleeves slightly from under the table in nervousness. He didn't expect to be getting so much praise for his work.

Len stopped Barry’s tugging and moved to hold his hand under the table instead. Barry pulled away a bit. He felt anxious, but soon his hand settled back into Len's naturally. 

“Lenny, i don’t know how you managed a catch like this. You’d think he’d go for someone more his age?” Len’s mom asked curiously. 

Len froze. He knew what she was getting at. “Barry would never do that, mother. He helped me get back on my feet.” 

Barry knew what Len was talking about. His ex-wife was a huge gold digger that managed to catch Len completely off guard. He didn’t know the specifics, but a few months after Michael was born, his wife cleaned out their company bank account and ran out on him. Len was almost left homeless and on the street with a child. When Barry had found out, he'd almost flipped on him. 

“I would never ma’am, really. I’m quite proud of what Len’s managed to achieve in such a short time. The company’s back on it’s feet, Len is happily living his life, and he’s a wonderful father.” Barry provided. 

The two women and Lisa smiled. 

“See what did I tell you, a total sweetheart.” Lisa quipped. 

“Why don’t we order?” Len supplied and they all agreed. 

Dinner went by smoothly. Barry wowed Len and Lisa’s mothers effortlessly. Len was almost surprised at how easy he managed to get them to like him, but he knew Barry. Everyone loved Barry. Len was more surprised at how much Barry had to say about him. Barry spoke nothing but kind words of his successes, how proud he was of Len, how much of a great father and person he was. It came so unexpectedly that Len had no idea how to respond to such high praise. 

Len got quite a few taps from Lisa the whole night urging him to make a move. Len was too nervous to though. He’d settled for a quick kiss on the cheek or some quick sharing of food moments, but other than that they’d just spoken. It seemed to tide over his mother though. By the end of the night the two were gushing about how much in love the two were. How they always managed to catch each other’s eyes, and about how they acted as if they were the only two in the room. Len would seriously have to thank Barry later for everything.

He bid them goodnight and asked Barry if he’d like to stay over after picking up Michael. Barry smiled shyly, but nodded. The drive back to Len’s house was made in comfortable silence. Len was still basking in all the good comments Barry had to say about him, and Barry was happy that the night had gone well. When they got to Len’s house, Barry immediately took Michael into his arms and headed up the stairs to put him down. 

That was another thing. Barry was exceptional with Michael. Michael had taken a liking to Barry incredibly quickly, so quickly Len was sometimes a little jealous of Barry’s abilities to care for Michael so effortlessly. It was like he was watching magic happen before his eyes. He was incredibly good at his job and it showed remarkably. Len turned off the lights downstairs and headed for his room. He’d already started removing his clothes and was taking off his pants when Barry walked into the doorway of his room. 

“Ah! Sorry!” Barry said quickly and turned around to avert his eyes. 

Len chuckled. “It’s alright, Barry.” 

Barry turned around to find Len pulling on some sleeping pants. “Mind if I borrow a pair?” he asked. 

Len moved to his drawer and tossed Barry a pair. Barry thanked him with a shy smile and headed to his room. Len gave him a chance to change before he moved to knock on the door to the guest room. Barry opened the door with a confused smile. 

“Can I come in?” Len asked. Barry nodded and stepped aside to let Len in. 

“I just wanted to thank you for coming to the dinner with me. I know it was kind of hard and you got the third degree, but I really appreciate it, Barry. i appreciate everything you've done for me and my family.” 

“It’s no problem at all, Len. Your family is wonderful.” Barry smiled softly. 

Len nodded awkwardly and made his way to the door. Barry followed him and almost bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. 

“Len? Are you okay?” 

Len turned around and stared Barry straight in the eyes. He stared as if contemplating something before he moved in and pressed his lips against Barry’s. Barry almost immediately kissed back, but was able to control himself. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. His hand fell to Len's wrist and gripped it lightly. The kiss was sweet, their mouths still tasted like the red wine they had at dinner. Barry felt as if he was on air. Len pulled away first and caught Barry’s eyes fluttering open. He motioned Barry onto his bed and Barry sat down obediently. He bit his lip trying to prevent himself from smiling too wide. Len sat next to him finally and took Barry's hand in his. 

“I know our ages aren’t,” Len paused to find the right word. “ideal. But, I would love if you’d go out with coffee with me some time.” 

Barry smiled softly. “I’d love to, Len. You honestly don't even have to ask.”

Len smiled so wide that he felt like his face was hurting. “Thank you, Barry. For everything.” 

Barry shook his head. “It was all your doing, Len.”


End file.
